Talk:Glacial Wings Belfura/@comment-30462510-20170329212008/@comment-25201833-20170331011614
DOOD DOOD DOOD dude (dudette?) Ragshelm is the best of the batch, under the grounds of being a FRIGGIN DRAGON. Also, Ragshelm finally beat cancer, how could we NOT like that? One of my justifications to like the beast units (aside that they're cool) is that they make sense in facing extremely powerful enemies. You remember Juggernaut? Because of gameplay he's shattered like glass by a few scrawny humans even without big power. You'd think that Juggernaut with his plasma guns and steel alloy plating would be tougher to defeat, but no, GAMEPLAY. And later game you have scrawny people (story character bosses) getting your destiny knights (armor looks invincible, but gets popped) and ultimate beasts (like Behemoth. check Behemoth's 6* lore.) INSTAGIBBED. GAMEPLAY. At the endgame you can also have scrawny people (omni humans with just some light armor (if any) and a regular sword) obliterating everything just because they get stats and buffs and omni. GAMEPLAY AGAIN. What we expect with common sense is that powerful beings are needed to defeat powerful beings without being noscoped. Not all characters in this game are justified with some sort of magic power like a barrier or technological gadget like a power armor or some high-energy weapon, respectively making them resistant to attacks from a huge monster or powerful enough to significantly hurt a beast far bigger and powerful than them. And don't get me started on frail-looking enemies (like Zevalhua. I mean, look at her, it looks as though she's not even trying to protect herself) that are so hard to defeat (at least when you progress normally through the quests. It used to be that what you had to beat the bosses was some 5* characters without OP buffs. It was classic that the healer unit was crucial to survive) because they ignore logic (Normally if a warrior like Mifune (good thing he has an omni, he makes sense) cuts you in half, you die. that's it.). Ding dong! Guess who this is. GAMEPLAY AGAIN. Another common sense problem is the fire attacks. If your organic tissue is exposed to fire (which it definitely will if you fight a fire-using enemy) you don't get to stand there looking fine. Even with armour protecting the skin from burning, there comes a point where you cannot stop temperatures from going up around you, and eventually the heat will be too unbearable for anyone or anything to survive. But no, they have to have average strength, because GAMEPLAY But still, Borgeus is bad because among others he is not as cool as Ragshelm, but I would love to see his omni someday. Maybe they'll finally fix his art, he'd be cool finally. As for Priscilla, I point out as well that it's a shame that she's one of the main ("there are 6 of them, don't you think they're all main characters?" Well, Arus and Priscilla are more important than Shera, Belfura, Ragshelm and Borgeus) characters in her story arc. Fluff queen was my even favourite (after Ragshelm of course). Yet she and Borgeus have not gotten an omni unlike the rest of the batch (2/3 of the batch got upgraded, which is huge, but maybe they should've done the extra work to do a full batch. That would've been rad). I know why they didn't give an omni to Priscilla and Borgeus. See Shera(Thunder), Belfura(Water), Arus(Fire), Ragshelm(Earth)? That's the devs' OCD. It would not be symmetric if they didn't omni this batch without some pattern. rant over, I hope my ramblings weren't useless